


Everyone gets jealous

by Skygazer_1



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skygazer_1/pseuds/Skygazer_1
Summary: “Then let’s break them up. I don’t know if it would be easy, but I’m up for a challenge.” I said bitterly and looked Lucas straight in the eye. He looked taken aback for a second before a smirk grew across his face and a mischievous glint formed in his eyes.“I’m always up for a challenge.”------Highly self-indulgent Lucas x MC fic
Relationships: Hope/Noah (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 23





	Everyone gets jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the March Monthly prompt competition from r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read!

"I know you tried to turn Noah's head... but Noah would have still picked me if Jakub hadn't. You just gave him an easy option to fall back on, _"_ Hope had spat with bitterness hanging onto her every word, looking straight into my soft blue eyes. I winced at the words slightly as sadness gripped my heart, twisting it a little. I knew Hope wanted to hurt me, and she knew exactly what to say to achieve that effect. I averted my eyes as I bit the inside of my lips, trying to blink back any tears. I gave myself a moment to compose myself, aware of Hope’s fiery dark eyes fixed on my face. I turned around and looked at her apologetically. 

“I'm sorry, babe. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you. I should have never done something so shady behind your back. I know we didn’t always get along, but I care about you…” I spoke. The remorse I felt reflected clearly in my voice. I hesitantly placed my arm on hers and gave it a weak squeeze. Although Hope’s expression softened for just a moment, she moved her hand away from mine, put on her shades and laid back down on the chair beside the pool in Casa Amor. She was done talking to me. 

I sighed as I walked away from her. I knew I was entirely in the wrong. Hope had every right to be mad at me for kissing Noah behind her back. Even though I regretted the way I’d made Hope feel, a part of me didn’t feel sorry about the kiss itself. I’d picked Noah the first day, only to have him taken from me by Hope. I didn’t mind much because I’d only known him for a few minutes. But somehow, over the course of my time in the villa, I’d developed unwelcome feelings towards Noah. I tried my best to suppress these feelings at first, but seeing him sit on the couch after yet another fight with Hope, a little voice in my head whispered that maybe Hope wasn’t the one for him. That maybe they both deserved better. I hadn’t planned on kissing him, but as I watched his vulnerable self try his best to mend the hoodie that had caused the fight between him and Hope, I found myself acting in a manner that was so foreign to me. It was as if I wasn’t being driven by logic or reason. Instead, an unfamiliar passion had consumed me. 

Trying my best to ignore Hope’s voice that kept repeating I was just an easy option to fall back on, I stuck with Noah after Casa Amor, only to have my heart crushed as I saw him walk back in with Blake. That night on the terrace he’d said that it was only fair that he got to spend time with Blake. My heart broke even more, but I put on a brave face and got through that night without crying. I thought that I’d made it through the worst of it, only to be broken further as I watched Hope run into Noah’s arms. Hours after telling me he wanted to explore things with Blake, he’d got back together with Hope. I guess he just didn’t want to explore anything with me, I realised. I was indeed just an easy option to fall back on, as Hope had told me. My heart broke some more. 

I stood there alone as everyone cheered for the fairytale romance that was “Nope” with a smile plastered on my face. I’d even clapped for them and smiled encouragingly at Noah before he walked away hand-in-hand with Hope. 

I walked to the terrace without thinking and sat down as I watched the beautiful landscape in front of me. My thoughts were a stark contrast to the tranquil scene in front of me. Yet I sat there with a blank face, refusing to feel or even acknowledge my feelings, trying my best to bottle them up and shove them in a dark corner of my mind. 

“Hey, you okay?” I jumped a little, startled by Lucas’ calm voice. I turned around and my blue eyes met his dark eyes for a second before I averted my gaze back to the landscape in front of me. He walked over and sat down on the couch near me while keeping some distance between us. He’d realised that I had tried my best to avoid him since the day he’d entered the villa. I didn’t trust people easily to begin with, but his air of self-assurance which verged on cocky overconfidence made it harder for me to view him favourably. His lack of vulnerability made him seem a little distant, which meant that it was extremely hard for me to read him. I was not a fan of the lack of control I had with him. “ _I’m done with ‘bad boys’ like him,”_ I had thought when he had entered the villa. I’d been rather cold to him if I was being honest. My dislike for him manifested in the form of constant bickering. Truthfully, I was starting to enjoy our little pretend fights even though we were always squabbling and at each other’s throats. However, the concern in his voice as he checked up on me was genuine. He’d realised that now was not the time for banter. 

I shrugged exaggeratedly with a sigh and whispered a “Yep. I’m absolutely fine.” 

“It’s just the two of us here. You can let down your guard for a few minutes. It won’t kill you,” he said as his tone miraculously remained sincere yet playful. 

I felt Lucas’ gaze on the side of my head, which felt unusually invasive. I turned my head around with a subtle frown forming unconsciously on my lips. He raised an eyebrow expectantly with an earnest look that betrayed the slightest of vulnerability. As I met his dark pools, a chill ran down my spine. I did not know why that happened, but it felt like his eyes could see through me. I was incredibly uncomfortable with how little effort he required to pull down the intricate walls of protection I’d put up around myself. I was also incredibly displeased with how I was not in control of the situation like I usually was. 

“As I said, I’m absolutely fine. It’s not like the guy I fancied just discarded me without a second thought.” Shit. Shit. Shit. I internally cursed as I found myself sharing how I felt with Lucas, as if my brain were on autopilot. I wasn’t someone who talked about my feelings easily. More importantly, saying those words was the first time I’d acknowledged how I felt about my situation with Noah. A heavy feeling of sadness enveloped me and the agonizing feelings I had bottled within came rushing out as a solitary tear rolled down my face. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying, but before I knew it, tears began pouring down my face as I sobbed my heart out. Lucas instinctively wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. His touch was hesitant at first, but as I let myself fall deeper into his embrace and buried my face in his chest without thinking, his hold on me grew stronger and more secure. One of his hands found its way into my hair as he tried to soothe me. We stayed there, in each other’s arms, for what seemed like an eternity before someone yelling that they had gotten a text dragged me back to the present. 

I finally composed myself and moved away from him. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment, momentarily overshadowing the pain I felt. Lucas pinned me with a concerned look. 

“We should go,” I whispered, looking down at my lap. “Please don’t tell anyone,” I said pleadingly. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare,” he replied sympathetically. His voice also betrayed a slight annoyance that I had even had to ask him. He placed his hand tentatively on my shoulder and patted it once before getting up and walking away. He halted and turned around. His voice rose with anger as he spoke, “I know it’s not my place to say this but… he’s an asshole. He should never have hurt you that way. You deserve better.” His tone softened. “You deserve so much better, you know?” he continued with sincerity. His words were uncharacteristically gentle and earnest. This wasn’t the distant, unfeeling Lucas that had repulsed me initially. 

I didn’t know how to reply. I just smiled back weakly as I wiped my face with the back of my hand. He replied with a sympathetic smile. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Priya yelled his name from somewhere in the villa, causing him to turn around and walk away from me with one last lingering look. 

It had been a long day, and I was ready to fall asleep as I slipped into my bed alone. I saw Noah walk in and give a tender and loving smile to Hope, before getting in bed with Blake while being fully clothed. It was that same smile he’d given me a few days ago. It stung, how that smile that had meant so much to me, had meant nothing to him. I rolled my eyes, thinking no one would even notice me. Instead, I caught Lucas’ eye. A devilish smirk grew on his face. His hand roamed to his hair before he distinctly pointed a finger at Noah and mouthed the word asshole. Despite trying to control myself, a chuckle escaped my lips before I shook my head at him. Our eyes met for a moment and I noticed the same caring look in them as before. 

“Sleep well, everyone.” He said from across the room while his eyes remained locked with mine. I offered a small smile in return before lying down on my bed and pulling the duvet over me. 

No one in the villa had bothered to check up on me. They either didn’t notice that I was upset or they just didn’t care. The only person who’d bothered to see if I was doing okay was Lucas. 

“ _He’s the only one that cared,”_ I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


***************************************

“Thanks for saving me,” Lucas said gratefully. After the dumping where I’d gotten to choose a boy to couple up, I’d chosen Lucas. I had held his hand and led him to the edge of the pool, ensuring that we were out of earshot. We sat next to each other and dipped our feet in the water, watching as the ripples formed. “I know we started out a little rocky, and I didn’t think you would save me. So... thank you. Truly.” He said sincerely. 

“Can I ask you something? Just reply honestly, no judgement here.” I asserted. He raised an eyebrow. I continued, “When you entered the villa, you said that your first choice would have been Hope. On my date with Henrik, I noticed that you two seemed to… connect well. When Gary asked me to check up on Hope, you offered to check on her instead with a concern on your face one could only have for someone they deeply cared about. Everyone seemed to think you fancied Hope and honestly, I agree. Do you still fancy her? Be honest.” I chose my words carefully as I examined his expression. He was shocked, but he maintained his calm. He didn’t reply immediately, pondering and weighing his words carefully. 

“Does it matter? I can’t have her anyway because she’s with Noah.” 

“So you do still fancy Hope,” I concluded with confidence. 

“You still fancy Noah.” Lucas retorted firmly with a playful look in his eyes. I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. My eyes drifted to Noah and Hope. They stood alone near the firepit as they held each other’s hand and spoke to each other. They leaned in for a kiss and a pang of jealousy shot through me. I frowned softly. I turned to look at Lucas, who was also scowling as he saw Hope and Noah kiss. 

“Ah, you’re also the jealous kind,” I remarked and nodded my head in Hope’s direction. He turned away from Hope and looked at me as if he was a little embarrassed. 

“I honestly think everyone is the jealous kind. Even the ones that say they aren’t are just better at hiding it.” He shrugs. 

“For what it’s worth, you and Hope would have been a real power couple. She clearly fancied you too.” I stated and watched his face light up. 

“I didn’t know she fancied me. I mean, I had my doubts, but I thought she and Noah were going strong.” He paused for a second and his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. Suddenly, he began laughing. I looked at him quizzically. 

“Hope fancied me and Noah fancied the hell out of you. I fancied Hope, and you fancied Noah. How are they still even together? Everyone else in the villa has the audacity to go on and on about what a fairytale couple they are, and it’s honestly hilarious. I reckon it would be easy to break them up if they weren’t being so safe and choosing the devil they knew.” 

I turned my gaze back to Noah. The way he held her face delicately in his. The way he kissed her softly yet passionately. The way he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, just as he had done to me. For a second, it made me sad. Hope had stolen him from me that first day. She’d said that I was the person she least liked with no guilt back when I’d done nothing to upset her. In fact, I’d done my hardest to be nice to her. I’d made a mistake by kissing Noah behind her back, but I had been upfront about how I truly did fancy Noah. But my feelings didn’t seem to matter to her, or anyone else in the villa. All that sadness that I had reached a boiling point where all I felt was anger. 

“Then let’s break them up. I don’t know if it would be easy, but I’m up for a challenge.” I said bitterly and looked Lucas straight in the eye. He looked taken aback for a second before a smirk grew across his face and a mischievous glint formed in his eyes. 

“I’m always up for a challenge. What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing drastic and we’re not even directly interfering with their relationship because that would be too snakey and that’s not the person I am. But you said it yourself - _everyone_ gets jealous. Let’s make them jealous. We act like we’re the perfect couple. The worst possible outcome is that we have some fun, and it doesn’t affect their relationship. The best outcome is that we both get a chance to be with the person we want to be with.” 

Lucas weighed my words for a second before replying. “If I’m being honest, they’re not exactly perfect for each other. If anything, we’d be doing them a favour by breaking them up.” I nodded. 

“Well then, let’s make them jealous,” Lucas replied with a look of determination, followed by a wink. “Just try your best to resist all of this,” he gestured to his body with a grin. 

I rolled my eyes playfully, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Lucas chuckled. 

“So, how romantic should we be?” He asked. 

“Let’s be even more insufferable of a couple than ‘Nope’.” I joked. 

“Got it. Over the top romantic at all times,” He said and began pouting dramatically as he leaned in pretending to go for a smooch. I put my hand in the pool and splashed him with some water as I giggled. 

“Hey!” He said and caught my wrist before I splashed him with some more water. He looked at the pool with a sly grin forming on his face. “Let’s head inside,” he said and stood up. I narrowed my eyes at the mischief that seemed to lurk behind his eyes as I got up cautiously. 

“Do you know something that’s extremely romantic?” Lucas said cheekily and then grabbed my waist with one arm while he swept me off my feet bridal style. “A late-night swim in the pool.” He threateningly swung me, as if he was going to toss me into the pool. I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck. 

“Don’t you dare!” I said as aggressively as I could. I made my eyes wide and gave him a serious look. He started laughing really loudly. 

“Is that supposed to be intimidating?” His laugh was unrestrained and bright. His carefree demeanour surprised me. As he laughed, his face lit up. When I looked up at his face, my glare melted away and I couldn’t help but smile. I realised that this was sadly the first time I had been happy since I came back from Casa Amor. 

“Please put me down, Lucas,” I said, the smile never leaving my face and my arms still wrapped around his neck. His warm hands gently held onto my waist as he placed me back on my feet. My arms moved down to his shoulders. We stood inches apart. I could feel his body heat radiating towards me. His warmth was a welcome contrast against the chill in the air. Neither of us moved away from the other. Avoiding his gaze, I turned my head to the side, looking at the firepit where Noah had been sitting with Hope. 

Noah was sitting there alone. He was looking straight at us. Even though his expression was unreadable as always, his jaw was clenched. When he saw me looking his way, his cheeks flushed red. He offered me a small, apologetic smile. 

“Looks like we caught someone’s eye,” Lucas remarked, pulling my attention back to him. 

“See, it’s already working.” I joked. I could still feel Noah’s gaze on me. I got on my tiptoes as I leaned in and gave Lucas a lingering peck on the cheek. I took in his expensive cologne before pulling back. 

“Let’s head inside,” Lucas said and held my hand in his as we walked towards the villa. He interlaced his fingers in mine. His palms were soft, yet they had callouses, perhaps from rowing. 

“ _Shit. They fit perfectly_ ,” I thought to myself as I looked down at our hands. 

*************************

I’d woken up with my back pressed firmly against Lucas’ chest as his arm held my waist close to his body. He had buried his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder as he gently exhaled, sending shivers down my spine. The feeling of his breath felt too intimate. I immediately tried to move my body away from him, trying my best to not wake him up. Unfortunately, his hand on my waist secured me close to him. I held his arm delicately and tried to move it away. Behind me, Lucas stirred awake. We talked for a bit and we were surprisingly only a little hostile, but it may just have been because we were both still groggy from sleep. 

When the lights came on, we both sat up. Knowing that Noah and Hope were in the room, we put on a bit of a show. Lucas placed his arm around me as I placed my head on his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head lightly before going for a swim with Chelsea. None of it mattered, of course, because Noah’s eyes remained glued to Hope’s. They beamed and grinned and blushed at each other as if they were the only two people in the whole world. Unable to bear them anymore, I got up from the bed and walked towards the dressing room. 

Once I was ready, I joined Lucas, Chelsea and Shannon near the pool. Lucas was in the pool while Chelsea and Shannon sunbathed. When Lucas saw me approach, he got out of the pool and walked towards me. Water droplet rolled down his chest and sculpted abs, and his arm muscles bulged as he ran a hand through his hair trying to fix it. 

As Lucas walked towards me with a wide grin, he tried to hug me. I playfully swatted him away as I complained how wet he was. He frowned dramatically before breaking into a grin and hugged me anyways. Of course a joke about how wet he’d made me followed. After placing a quick kiss on my forehead, he laid down with his head in my lap. 

For a second, his affection surprised me and a warm, giddy feeling began growing in my stomach. Then I heard Hope’s laughter booming. I turned my head and spotted her and Noah sitting on the day beds with Marisol. _“Of course. That’s why he was being so nice,”_ I thought to myself. I immediately resented the slight jealousy that I felt. I wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of watching Noah and Hope together, or the fact that Lucas had been so adorable only to make Hope jealous. 

“Oh em gee, guys. It’s so crazy that you two finally got together. YOU. ARE. ADORBS.” Chelsea spoke animatedly with her bright smile and wide eyes. My cheeks grew warm as I shrugged in response. 

“I agree with Chelsea. I could feel the sexual tension between you two from the telly,” Shannon spoke decisively as if she were stating a fact. 

“Totally! When I saw Lucas’ hut confessions I was so sure you two would get together. And when you two still didn’t get together I literally threw the remote at the telly.”

“What confession?” My eyes darted to Lucas and watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red and he bit his lip nervously.

“Awww, did he not tell you? Well, he basically said-” Chelsea began explaining. 

“Chelsea, what is your opinion on tiny foods?” Lucas nearly yelled as he interrupted her. Chelsea immediately began talking about how adorable she thought they were. I frowned at Lucas but understood that what he said in private shouldn’t necessarily be broadcasted. Yet I was intrigued about what he had said that made him this embarrassed. 

The four of us talked for a while as Lucas and I sat next to each other. He lightly traced shapes on my leg absentmindedly as he seemed preoccupied with other thoughts. 

“I’m going to refill my bottle. Do you want me to fill yours too?” He asked as he abruptly stood up. I looked around, searching for my bottle. 

“Oh, I think I gave it to Marisol,” I replied. 

“Where’s Marisol sitting? I’ll just get it from her.” 

“She’s sitting with Hope,” I said and immediately regretted the bitterness that seeped into my tone when I said her name. Lucas didn’t seem to notice my bitterness.

“Oh, where’s she sitting? I saw her in the kitchen last.” He said and looked around. I pointed at the daybeds behind him. He flashed me a sincere smile before walking in their direction. 

He didn’t know Hope was sitting on the daybeds. Then why was he behaving so romantically? A smile crawled onto my face despite my best efforts as I acknowledged that maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for me. I fought off the smile, trying to focus back on the present, but my eyes wandered towards Lucas as he stood near the daybeds. Hope threw him a blinding smile that tugged at the edges of my heart. I sighed deeply, knowing that I was stupid enough to believe that Lucas had been nice to me for me and not just to make Hope jealous. He’d been honest from the beginning that he only had eyes for Hope. It was just my luck that the second guy I could see myself with also preferred Hope to me. Even though I wanted to look away because I couldn’t bear to watch Lucas look at Hope in that caring and vulnerable manner in which he had looked at me, my eyes stayed glued to him. To my surprise, he didn’t smile back at Hope. He didn’t even properly look at Hope, as he kept his eyes on Marisol. He turned with my bottle in his hand and our eyes met. A smile crept onto his face when he caught me looking at him, and despite being flustered, I returned it. We stood there like idiots, grinning at each other as we gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Babes. You’re lost in thought again.” Chelsea’s voice forced me to tear my eyes away from Lucas and look at Chelsea instead. 

“Sorry, Chels. What were you saying?” I asked her as I tried my best to pay attention, yet my mind was a million miles away. Even though Lucas smiling at me instead of Hope was the smallest of things, it meant the world to me. For a fraction of a second I felt that for the first time, I was someone’s first choice. 

“Babes, now that it’s just us girls, who are you most into?” she asked excitedly. 

“Noah,” I replied timidly with a deep breath. Despite how much he’d hurt me, there was no denying that I really liked him. But I couldn’t get the way Lucas and I had looked at each other out of my mind. 

_“Ah, shit Do I maybe have feelings for Lucas?”_ I thought to myself. 

*********************

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
